ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Demaaga
is a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman X, episode 1 "A Voice from the Starry Sky". Subtitles: *Demaaga: *Tsurugi Demaaga: *Kamisori Demaaga: History Ultraman X Normal Eight centuries prior, Demaaga was an iron clad demon that once rampaged in Japan. He was defeated and sealed away by a Giant of Light. In the present day, Demaaga reawakened in the countryside, specifically Area S2.5, causing the river to boil and the volcano to erupt and explode when he officially appeared. It shot out fireballs that hit both the country and city areas. Xio (Xeno Invasion Outcutters) tried to attack the monster's head with their weapons, believing to be its heat source, but Demaaga's iron hide made it impossible. Demaaga then rampaged in Umezawa City and damaged most of it. When Daichi Ozora went back to the ruins to salvage his precious Gomora Spark Doll, Demaaga attacked him, but then, a strange light appeared, protected him, and became one with him, much to Daichi's shock. Demaaga attacked Ultraman X and at first, the Ultraman had the advantage due to Daichi's training, but soon Demaaga gained the upper hand and then tried to finish off Asuna Yamase, but X rushed in to save her. After that, Daichi finally gained the courage to face Demaaga head on and fought in an epic brawl with the iron and heat monster with the people cheering him on. Eventually X's Color Timer went off and that put Daichi in trouble. Thankfully, Xio reappeared on the scene and attacked Demaaga when he pinned down X to save him. X then defeated Demaaga once and for all by firing the Xanadium Ray. In the aftermath, Demaaga was turned into a Spark Doll and Daichi added him to Xio's collection. When a second Demaaga awakened, the first one's Spark Doll fidgeting out of fear during one of its brethren's arrival. Tsurugi Demaaga A second Demaaga slumbered inside a cave until Gina Spectre reawakened it with her own power. This Demaaga marched towards Umezawa city, also known as area S2-7, and rampaged in that city until Ultraman X appeared and used his prowess in the Cyber Bemstar and Cyber Zetton MonsArmor to take care of it. However, the mysterious Dark Thunder Energy from space appeared and empowered Demaaga into , growing blades underneath its arms and shoulders. This form of Demaaga had overwhelming power, and Ultraman X and Xio struggled to defeat him. In a last effort, X separated himself from Daichi to save his host, and ultimately made himself lost in cyberspace. Satisfied, Tsurugi Demaaga burrowed itself out. It reappeared again in Umezawa city to resume it's attack as it fended itself off against the Xio mechas. X then re-emerged in time thanks to Daichi's use of the Xlugger to transform into his new form, Exceed X, cleansing Demaaga from the dark energy after an overwhelming fight and reduced it back to its original form before being turned to a Spark Doll by the Xanadium Ray. The Spark Doll was later recovered by Xio. Final Battle In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, a Demaaga forcefully awakened in his Tsurugi form alongside EX Red King and EX Gomora, but he was eventually absorbed after being turned back into a Spark Doll by Greeza and the alien copied Demaaga's Fireball Eruption as a result. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, both Demaagas, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Demaaga and Cyber Tsurugi Demaaga's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. After Greeza was defeated once and for all, Demaaga, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *Suit Actors: **Normal: Hiroyuki Arai **Tsurugi: Kenji Kajikawa *Demaaga's creation was demand by the show's director, Kiyotaka Taguchi, who requested a new monster for the season's premier. The creation of Demaaga is also taken from Bagiras, a monster that Taguchi designed during his filming project in high school and the limbs and stomach of Red King. **Given that more new monsters are going to be introduced in the series, this shows that Tsuburaya's accounts may have much more money in them, allowing the company to afford the construction of more complex suits instead of reusing existing ones. **Additionally, had Demaaga never existed, his place in episode 1 would be taken by Fire Golza. *Demaaga's roar is a modified King Ghidorah's roar from 2001 Toho film Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. *Demaaga was originally meant to launch a fireball spit instead of erupting fireballs from its back. This was due to the mouth-opening mechanism inside the Demaaga suit proven to be narrow. *Demaaga looks similar to the 2004 Godzilla with that being the case Demaaga is the fourth kaiju to resemble Godzilla the first three being Gomess, Jirass, and Arstron and the second kaiju to be an originally made suit to resemble Godzilla the first being Arstron. *Demaaga's powers are based on Zambolar, where both are capable of releasing fires and extreme heats from the spikes from their backs. *Its name as Tsurugi Demaaga had the first word being a Kunyomi spelling for the Kanji , addressing Demaaga's main weapon. *Tsurugi Demaaga's design was made by Fuyuki Shimada, whom purposely give it a simple design to ensure that costume remodeling on Demaaga can be quickly reverted once the Dark Thunder Energy has vanquished from it. *Tsurugi Demaaga's roar is a low pitched version of the original. However, even if the Cyber Card version scanned, the X Devizer toy emits an original Demaaga roar. **Of course, due to design flaw, the X Devizer set cannot scan Tsurugi Demaaga's Spark Doll until the user removed the sticker from its legs and had it scanned onto said toy. However, even with that problem solved, the resulting roar would still be an original Demaaga roar. *Out of all monsters, Demaaga is the only one to have another breed of its kind to appear in the same series. *It has been stated by Kiyotaka Taguchi that Demaaga originally derived from hell, similarly to Zaigorg. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Tsurugi Demaaga appeared as one of Zaigorg's army of Gorg monsters. In the film, Zaigorg summoned multiple Tsurugi Demaagas across the planet, meant to ravage major citiies around Earth. With X, Ultraman, and Tiga in Japan, there was seemingly nothing to stop the monster as they landed to their destination using missile-like fireballs. Fortunately, Ultras that X had met previously appeared to combat each one in different places around the world: Ultraman Zero in Shanghai, China, Ultraman Max in Geneva, Switzerland, Ultraman Nexus in Cairo, Egypt, Ultraman Victory in Buenos Aires, Argentina, and Ultraman Ginga in Chicago, America. The Demaagas were eventually destroyed when the Ultras received a power boost from Ultraman X in his Beta Spark Armor and unleashed their finishers (Wide Zero Shot, Maximum Cannon, Over-Ray Schtrom, Victorium Shoot, and Ginga Cross Shoot respectively) against them. Trivia *Out of all Zaigorg's followers, Tsurugi Demaaga is the only monster that lacks a specific modification by Zaigorg, instead, it reuses the form it took during its infection with the Dark Thunder Energy. *Alongside his own roar, Tsurugi Demaaga also inherits his original form's roar. Ultraman Orb Demaaga reappears in episode 24 of the series. Here, he, Gomess (S), and Telesdon, appear in the city, only to die to unknown circumstances as Orb arrives. Trivia *The Demaaga suit from Ultraman X is reused in the series. *This is Demaaga's first appearance outside of Ultraman X and is also the first original Kaiju from that series to appear outside their serial debut. **Kiyotaka Taguchi stated that he added Demaaga to this episode as he believes Demaaga could become one of the series' most reused and popular kaiju, along with the likes of Red King. Ultra Fight Orb Demaaga appeared once again in episode 1 of the mini series when he fought Ultraman Orb in his Orb Origin form on Earth when Orb tried to stop him from rampaging any further. The kaiju proved to be a capable fighter against the Ultra despite the latter having the upper hand in the fight. After Orb blocked his Heat Ray attack with the Orbcalibur, Orb decided to debut his newest form, Lightning Attacker, and no sooner after that, he blocked another Heat Ray from Demaaga and brushed it away. He then bombarded the kaiju with electric-infused punches and kicks until he defeated it with his Attacker Ginga X only to realize that Demaaga was only a spirit which soon left the Earth and returned back to its resting place. Ultraman R/B A new variant of Demaaga makes its appearance in this series as , coming from another dimension. Kamisori Demaaga first appeared in the same portal as Mio Minato as she came through to get back to Earth, and it started wreaking havoc. Saki Mitsurugi transformed into Horoboros to fight it but was overwhelmed. Kamisori Demaaga then disappeared. Later on, Kamisori Demaaga reappears to feed off the Ray Energy coursing through Earth. Since this disrupted her plan, Saki turned into Horoboros once more and the two Kaiju fought again, but Saki, still not having recovered, loses easily. Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu fight Kamisori Demaaga in her place but found difficulty in dealing with it because of its tough armor and powerful attacks. They then fused into Ultraman Ruebe, who had a much easier time fighting Kamisori Demaaga, and the extradimensional monster was finally finished off by the Ruebium Ray. Trivia *Like King Galactron before it, Kamisori Demaaga first appeared in the year's Ultraman Festival stage show before making its way into the TV series. Ultraman Taiga When the EGIS members get into a big brawl against several Alien Pedan and an Alien Kukaratch because of Alien Semon Meed, Kirisaki suddenly appears and kills a Pedan. To make things worse, he suddenly summons Demaaga just to force Hiroyuki Kudo where he has to choose between his friends or the city. He transforms into Ultraman Taiga to fight Demaaga. After a short fight, Taiga throws Demaaga away to buy some time for him to change into Tri-Strium. Taiga proceeds to have a one-sided battle against Demaaga and finishes it off with the Taiga Blast Attack. Data - Cyber= Cyber Demaaga Demaaga's Spark Doll was used for the creation of a Cyber Card monster named . :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 55,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 18/25 }} - Tsurugi= - Cyber= Cyber Tsurugi Demaaga . :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 59,000 t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 20/25 :;Powers and Weapons *Blades: True to his name, Cyber Tsurugi Demaaga posses blades protruded on his shoulders and arms. }} - Kamisori= Kamisori Demaaga :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Brute Strength: 180,000 t *Grip Strength: 90,000 t :;Powers and Weapons * : Kamisori Demaaga is armed with razor blades on its arms and back. ** : Kamisori Demaaga can fire powerful energy projections of the blades on its arms. ** : Same as the Kamisori Grinder, only it is fired from the blades on its back. * : Kamisori Demaaga's destructive energy bolts, fired from the spike on its head. * : Kamisori Demaaga sends a surge of electricity through its tail to shock an enemy. *Teleportation: Kamisori Demaaga is capable of teleportation, which is used to enter and exit its home dimension. *Armored Body: Kamisori Demaaga's whole body is covered in heavy armor that allows it to withstand most physical attacks. カミソリデマーガ-1.jpg|Razor Edge RazorEdge.gif|Kamisori Grinder and Edge Scratcher DemaagaVarion.gif|Demaaga Varion KamisoriShock.gif|Demaaga Discharge KamisoriDisappear.gif|Teleportation }} Spark Doll Demaaga was reduced into a Spark Doll by Ultraman X's Xanadium Ray. Since then, it was kept under Xio's custody. Followed by Tsurugi Demaaga's defeat, Xio currently possesses two of these figures. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usage Other Media Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle Tsurugi Demaaga is seen facing off against Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker, in the opening of this series. Then seen again in episode 7, as Gai showcases Orb's Lighting Attacker form. Merchandise Demarga figure.png|Spark Doll Series Ultra Monster X Demaaga Tsurugi Demaaga spark doll.jpg|Spark Doll Series Tsurugi Demaaga Demaaga Finger Puppet 1.jpg|Demaaga Finger Puppet Demaaga Finger Puppet 2.jpg Demaaga Finger Puppet 3.jpg Orange Demaaga.png|A Transluscent Demaaga figure. Sources http://m-78.jp/x/character/ id:Demaaga Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Dark Thunder Energy Victims Category:Xio Spark Dolls Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Orb Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:First Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Guar Army Members Category:Stage Show Kaiju Category:Ultraman Festival Kaiju